3 Lives
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: What is it that binds a soul together, something so strong that it transcends even time? When love is stronger than anything, can two souls find each other again when denied the right to love each other so many times? Three lives, three different eras…one string that binds two souls. SasuNaru yaoi one-shot fic.


**Summary**: What is it that binds a soul together, something so strong that it transcends even time? When love is stronger than anything, can two souls find each other again when denied the right to love each other so many times? Three lives, three different eras…one string that binds two souls. SasuNaru yaoi one-shot fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warning**: Rated M for sexual themes.

**Author's Note**: This is an AU. So, I had this inspiration to write a reincarnation fanfiction. It's a one-shot which probably isn't such a good idea as this story will span through 3 different lives. However, I was feeling a little lazy to write multiple chapters, haha. The story will begin in Rome during the 6th century under Justinian's rule, the second will be in England during the 18th century, specifically 1726, and lastly it will take place during the present time. Beware, this is a love at first sight kind of thing…there is really no development. I might rewrite this story and turn it into chapters, that way it can show the relationship development…but that's only if I feel like it.

* * *

**3 Lives: The First Act**

Sasuke sat in his chair, his feet tapping against the stone floor as the messenger standing before read to him out loud from a paper. His black, onyx color eyes drifted down to the male blond salve kneeling beside the messenger. The slave's eyes were down casted and his body was rigid. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke shifted in his seat, the fabric of his white toga rustling as he raised his hand to stop the messenger. "Let me get this straight," Sasuke said with an exhausted tone, "This is a gift from my father?"

"Yes sire," the messenger said, "He bought this slave from an auction. His beauty was the best of all the other male slaves there and was quite expensive. He wanted to give him to you as a gift as an apology for the argument from last night."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sasuke waved the messenger off and told him to thank his father. The messenger left, being escorted away by guards, leaving behind a blond slave. Once again, Sasuke's eyes scrutinized on slave's body, noting the toned muscles, the tan skin and beautiful fingers. Clearing his throat, Sasuke spoke, "Raise your head, salve. I wish to see your eyes."

The blond slowly lifted his head. Sasuke gasped inwardly, taken aback by the stunning azure eyes. He gazed into them, lost in a trance. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before, ones that glowed akin to the sea. "Your name, slave?" asked Sasuke.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, master Sasuke," the slaved replied.

There wasn't a hint of fear in the slave's eyes. He was staring at Sasuke as an equal. Most times, Sasuke would have a slave whipped for such brashness, but he found that boldness endearing. Smirking, Sasuke nodded his head. He must truly thank his father for sending him such a wonderful gift. "And your age?"

"Fifteen, since last fall, master Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"Fifteen, hmm? Still quite young…I have decided Naruto. From now on, I will make you my _concubinus_. Be glad, as among the slaves here in my household, you will hold a higher status than the others. Tonight, you shall bed with me."

Sasuke noticed Naruto's glare and chuckled. He was truly intrigued by the blue eyed slave. Standing up, he walked over to Naruto. He bent over, reaching a hand under Naruto's chin and tilting his head up. Sasuke bore his gaze into blue ones, memorizing every spec inside of them. "I shall make you mine, Naruto. I will take you with me, show you the world that you have never seen before and I will love you more than any other master who has had you. I will make you whisper my name when night falls and I will make you crave me when morning comes. The moment I saw your eyes, my heart has belonged to you. You are the one I have been searching for…my sweet, dear concubinus." Sasuke releadsed his grip and motioned for Naruto to follow him. He could see the slave staring at him in awe and he knew Naruto had been surprised. As he began walking, he noticed Naruto lag behind a little. Turning on his heels, he raised a brow at Naruto. "Well? Come along now, Naruto. I shall show you my household."

"Yes, master Sasuke," Naruto said, briskly walking to reach him, "But…why me? You can have a much more beautiful and younger concubinus. I am used and hardly that young. Aside from that…isn't it against the law to have same-sex relationship?"

Sasuke blinked and then slowly smiled. He raised a hand, caressing Naruto's cheek, "I do not care for that. In my eyes, you are beautiful. Besides, it is only a law. No one truly follows it." Sasuke saw the tension in Naruto's shoulders ease. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it. He turned again and began a tour of his house.

* * *

Months had passed and Sasuke had grown used to Naruto's heat beside him in his bed. They had become more than just master and a concubinus. In the months that had passed, Naruto had become his lover. He did not care to marry even though his own father condemned his actions as a sin. He did not care to be disowned for he loved Naruto more than anything.

He lied on his side, watching his male lover sleep peacefully nearby him. It had taken Naruto some time to adjust to their love making or even his affection, but eventually Naruto accepted him. Sasuke gave a brief smile, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto seemed to stir with his touch. His eyes fluttered open, revealing those blue eyes he loved so much. "Sleep, Naruto. It is still nightfall," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head, "I am not tired anymore master Sasuke. Besides, did you not promise me that you will make love to me until the sun rises? An Uchiha always keeps his promise, does he not?"

Sasuke chuckled, pulling Naruto until the blonde was straddling him. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides. "Then, ride me Naruto. You can do that at least."

Naruto grinned down at him, "Is that a challenge master Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Sasuke stared up with lust, his hand brushing over Naruto's nipple. The blonde arched against his touch, hissing. He could feel Naruto's cock turning hard with ever touch he made. He smirked, rubbing his semi-hard cock against Naruto's entrance. He reached around, massaging Naruto's butt cheeks and pulling them apart. He flicked his index finger against the puckered hole, rubbing the rims until Naruto was shuddering and moaning. He was still stretch and wet from their last love making. "Come, my beautiful Naruto," Sasuke said. He raised his hips, watching intensely as Naruto slid down on hard cock, sheathing in him in his heat. Sasuke hissed, his eyes closing in pure bliss. He loved the feel of Naruto's insides. He could practically feel his member throbbing inside Naruto's heat. Grunting, he gripped his hands on Naruto's hips as Naruto lifted himself on his knees slightly and slammed down on him. The rhythm of Naruto sliding up and down on his shaft was slow and gentle, like the lull of a soft music. Sighing, Sasuke moaned, letting his hands explore Naruto's body. He gritted his teeth together, unable to hold back. He wanted more than this slow rhythm. Growling, he pulling Naruto close to his chest and flipped them. Sasuke, now hovering above Naruto, smirked down at his blond lover. He lifted one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and began thrusting with all his strength. He wanted to go deeper, to burry himself into the very roots of Naruto. He moaned as Naruto's muscle clenched around him.

"Ma-master Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out loud, arching his back up from the bed, "Ahh, I-I'm going to…ah!"

Sasuke heard Naruto moan loudly, screaming his name as he came on himself. Smirking, Sasuke thrust deeper inside Naruto. Already on the edge as well, Naruto's clamming muscles pushed him over. He grunted, ejaculating his seeds deep into Naruto, rocking forward every time he felt himself spurting some more semen. His orgasmic high dwindled and he fell forward, covering Naruto's sweaty body with his own.

They were both panting heavily when the first sound of something crashing pulled them apart. Sasuke quickly pulled out of Naruto, leaping for his sword that he kept nearby the bed. The door burst open as a group of soldiers trampled in. Eyes glaring, Sasuke held his ground as he was surrounded.

"Sasuke of the Uchiha household, you are sentence to death for the immoral act of coupling with another man. Your actions have been overlooked far enough," announced one of the guards.

"Your act is a sin and is punishable by death," said another soldier.

Growling, Sasuke raised his sword, but the other soldiers were prepared for it. His sword was knocked out of his hand as two other soldiers grabbed and detained him. He struggled against them, trying to break free.

"Master Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke tried to turn toward him and saw four other soldiers walking toward him. Scowling, Sasuke fought against the hands holding him, but he couldn't break free. They forcefully turned him around, making him watch as two soldiers held Naruto down to the bed. The other two soldiers walked forward, a sword in hand. Eyes widening in fear, Sasuke scream, "No! Don't touch him!" His voice fell on death's ear. The two soldiers swung down, stabbing Naruto in the abdomen and heart. Sasuke could hear someone screaming, but it turned out that it was his own. He was being pulled away from Naruto. Screaming, he pulled and tugged his arms. He needed to get to Naruto, but the farther he got, the more he saw that it was useless. Naruto was dead and his turn was next.

He was led to a stake where many people were gathered. All their eyes burned with digust and hatred as the soldiers led him up to the stake. He was bound and tied against it, watching the people watch him. It was silent for a second before someone decided to throw a rock, hitting him on the head. Sasuke winced, feeling the first trickle of blood. After that, voices boomed as they shouted derogatory names at him. Clenching his teeth, he held his head high, not caring what they called him. They didn't understand how he felt. His gaze swept through the crowd until it fell on his father. His father stepped forward the moment they met each other's eyes.

"I told you to stop what you were doing. You didn't listen to me. Even my position cannot stop this," his father said.

"You were the one who gave him to me," Sasuke replied coldly.

"As a _slave_, nothing more," his father hissed.

Shrugging Sasuke drew his gaze away. He could see his father look at him in pain before stepping away. His father turned his back on him and walked away. Sasuke exhaled and waited as the soldier lit fire to the stake. The heat consumed him, but he didn't dare give the crowd what they wanted. It burned and hurt, but Sasuke kept his lips thinly shut. He would not scream for their bloodlust. He would die in silence and his name will vanish in the course of history, but his soul will live. It will live and continue to live until he found Naruto again.

* * *

**3 Lives: The Second Act**

He adjusted the tie on his suit, staring at himself in the mirror. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. A small knock from the door caught his attention. He turned and called for the person to come in. A woman in a beautiful pink gown came in. Her blond hair was done in a bun on top of her head. Small white pearls decorated around it. With her hands folded across her abdomen, she walked toward him with a smile on her face. She reached out, smoothing his suit. He tensed at her touch and she seemed to notice because she stopped and looked up at him from under long eyelashes.

"Am I that repulsive?" she asked him.

"Of course not Ino," he replied with a sigh, "It's just… the women who touch me have ulterior motives most of the time."

"Rest assure, Sasuke Uchiha, even if you are a handsome man, I am not interested in you. Maybe before when I hadn't fallen in love, I might have been interested. However, I met Chouji and fell for him. If not for the fact that he was of lower class, I would have married him. Right now, our marriage is merely one of convenience. I'm not happy with it either, but I'm woman. I have no say and you…I don't know why you agreed."

"Because my father said so...ever since my older brother disappeared on us, it was a shame to the Uchiha household. I am to take my brother's place and become the successful heir."

"Hmm…well then, shall we get going? The party will begin soon and we don't wish be late. Ms. Haruno will make a fuss."

Sasuke sighed and agreed. They made their way down the stairs, where Sasuke held his arm out for Ino to take. She took his arm and he led her out the door and into a waiting carriage. The trip wasn't long and soon they were arriving at the Haruno household. Sasuke stepped out of the carriage first and then held his hand out for Ino to take. Holding her hand, he helped her get out of the carriage and then led her to the large mansion. As he walked closer, he could hear music and voices coming from inside. He disliked being around people, especially those who ran in the same old money as he did. They were always gossiping, talking about people behind their back, but when they met the people, they act as if they were never talking about them and suddenly become best friends with them. He bit back a sigh and entered the house with Ino by his side. Sakura Haruno was quick, dashing down the stairs and dragging Ino away. Sasuke watched as his wife was taken to the other side where other females lingered. In their youths, Sakura and Ino had been rivals, but eventually they matured, especially when Ino married him. He watched them interacting for a while before making his way to ballroom where many other people were chatting. He merged in with the group despite his annoyance and chatted among several groups of men.

Eventually, he became tired and found himself leaning against a wall near an empty corner. He scanned the crowd, hoping to find Ino, so they could leave, but he couldn't find her. He shifted on his feet, crossing his arms across his chest. He glanced to the side and suddenly stiffened. His gaze fell on a blond man who was chatting happily with Kiba Inuzuka. He kept staring until the blond turned his head and their eyes made contact. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He quickly turned his head away, but from the corner of his eyes he could see the blond staring at him. Suddenly, the blond said something to Kiba and left him. Sasuke slowly looked back, his gaze following the movement of the blond until he disappeared into a balcony. Sasuke waited a moment and then followed after the blond. He didn't know why he was doing it, but seeing the blond felt so familiar, as though he had met him before. It was as though he was being pulled by a string to follow the blonde.

In a matter of a few minutes, he stepped out into a balcony which was covered by the dark curtains. It was empty except for one man standing near the rails. Sasuke cleared his throat to announce his presence. The blond turned sideways, looking at him blankly, and then grinned.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

Sasuke blinked, confused by how the blond knew who he was. "How-?"

"Everyone knows you Mr. Uchiha. You're the famous man who all the women yearn to be with during the time when you were still a bachelor and all the men envied you. Of course, you're married now."

"I see…are you…were you one of the many men that envied me?"

"No. I was interested in you in a…very different way. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

Nodding his head, Sasuke shook hands with Naruto. He made his way over the rail and stood beside the other man. He stared down the balcony into the garden. It was too dark to see, but he could see silhouettes of people hiding in corners, whispering in each other's ears. Suddenly, he remembered something about Naruto. "Uzumaki…Mr. Uzumaki…aren't you heir to the Uzumaki household that was famous for their toy production?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said with a chuckle, "Took you long enough to find out."

"The name…it's no longer in the papers or being heard of amongst the ears."

"Well yes. After the death of my parents in the fire, I lost the factory. I was never good at running a business. It got bought out and all I have left is my name. I was surprise that I was even invited to the party."

"It is good that you were then."

"Why is that?"

"Because I got to meet you."

Sasuke turned his head, his gaze meeting Naruto's. They stared at each in silence, soaking in the other's presence. Sasuke leaned forward, his hands sliding across the rail and covering Naruto's with his own. He didn't know why he had said what he said, but he felt a yearning for the blond. For the first time in his twenty-seven years of life, he felt the first stirring of attraction and lust. "Tell me, is it wrong that I feel…attracted to you?" he asked softly.

Naruto shook his head, "I too…I have seen you at parties before, when you were still a bachelor. My body and mind yearned for you in many ways. At night I would dream of bedding with you…are you…disgusted with hearing that?"

"No…in fact, I feel the same way. But…it is a sin for same-sex relationship." Sasuke sighed, pulling back slightly. "I am also a married man."

He was about to turn his head when he suddenly felt Naruto grab his face. His face was forcefully turned and he was once again staring into Naruto's azure eyes. They shined with determination.

"Have you ever heard of Molly house?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"It is a place where men like us gather there and we can be who we truly are. Meet me at Sixteenth Street at nine during the night—the house at the corner…with the red roof top."

Sasuke frowned, unsure of what Naruto meant, but the blond released him and disappeared back into the crowd of dancing people. He blinked, touched his face and smiled. He would meet Naruto as he had asked and maybe they would be able to truly connect…physically and mentally. He cleared his throat, adjusted his attire and then walked back into the house. He found Ino by the entrance of the mansion. She saw him and waved him over. He walked over to her, holding his arm out for her.

"Shall we go home?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied and led her out of the house.

When they were far away from the mansion, Ino stopped Sasuke. He turned to face her, raising a brow at her questioningly. "What is it?" he asked.

"I won't mention it to anyone," Ino whispered.

"Mention what?"

"Sodomy."

Sasuke sucked in a breath, his eyes glancing around for anyone. He brought his gaze back to her and frowned. "You…saw?"

"You and Mr. Uzumaki together by the balcony? Yes. You are lucky that I was the only one that saw. Do not worry; I won't say a word, for I will not be humiliated that I had married a man who finds other men attractive. However, take heed of my word…if you are found out, even I cannot save you."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded his head slowly. He was dealing with something that most people saw as a sin, but he could not forget Naruto's beautiful face or eyes. He needed to see the other man again. He needed to hold him in his arms and fill the void in his heart. Closing his eyes, he took a breath and then held his arm back for Ino to take. She took it and they resumed their walking.

* * *

The next night, Sasuke left his house at eight thirty. He arrived at Sixteenth Street at eight fifty and found the house with the red roof top. He knocked on the door and a man with a white wig opened it. Sasuke stared at the man with a powdered white face blankly. He didn't know what to say, but it seemed words were not needed since the man smile brightly and ushered him inside. Sasuke, taken aback by surprise, found himself standing in a lobby with other men around him. The only difference was, the men were coupled with other men. Some were even dressed as women, but Sasuke could tell they were men by the structure of their body and face. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't find Naruto. Seeing that he was left to do his own thing, Sasuke wandered the house and came upon a tavern. He looked around, surprised that someone had built a tavern inside a house. Taking a step inside, he took a glance at the bar and his eyes fell on a blond woman. Her hair was loose and fell to her waist. She wore a blue dress with beautiful silver design. At the collar and short sleeves were white frills. The woman turned, as though sensing his gaze. Sasuke took a step back, his mouth opening slightly at the sight. Sitting before him in woman's clothing was Naruto. He lips were colored in a light pink shade. Sasuke shook off the shock and started walking toward him. He stopped in front of Naruto and found that his mind had gone blank. He cleared his throat and finally found his voice again. "Narut-" Before he could finish saying Naruto's name, a hand flew out and covered his mouth. Sasuke blinked, staring down at Naruto who was covering him lips.

"Don't say my true name," Naruto whispered, a blush was coloring his cheeks, "or the spell will be broken."

Sasuke nodded his head, touching Naruto's hand and pulling it away from his mouth. He stared at Naruto, reaching out with one hand and caressing his cheek. "You are beautiful," he whispered, "Truly the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Naruto blushed at his compliment. Sasuke took a step back, holding his hand out for Naruto. Naruto took it, but Sasuke was the one who was being led out of the tavern and up the stairs. They found an empty room and entered it. Sasuke closed it, locking the door before turning around to face Naruto. He spotted Naruto standing by the end of the bed and stared at him. He stalked forward, as though he was a predator finding his prey. He could see Naruto shuddering and licked his lips. He grabbed Naruto roughly, pulling him into his chest. Wrapping an arm around the blond, Sasuke unzipped the dressed. He let it fall where it pulled around Naruto's feet. He allowed Naruto to step out of the dress and noticed that naruto was also wearing heels. Sasuke smirked, finding the sight attractive. He chuckled, pushing Naruto onto the bed. "I think I rather like you wearing those heels…" Sasuke whispered lustfully.

"Such strange taste, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto whispered back just as huskily, "but the stranger the taste, the more exciting I guess."

"Call me Sasuke, Mr. Uzumaki. I will not make love to you will you call me Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto chuckled, "Unfortunately, I cannot let you call me by my true name."

"So what shall I call you then?"

"Naru. You may call me Naru."

Sasuke nodded and closed the gap between them. He kissed Naruto, slowly until he thrust his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and began devouring him. He sucked on the blond's tongue, explored his mouth, running his tongue on the roof of the mouth and then sliding them down Naruto's tongue. He savored the man's taste until he could no longer breathe and had to pull away. Taking a breath, Sasuke brought his head back down, nipping Naruto's jaw and neck, leaving behind hickeys. His hands slipped between them and under Naruto's undergarments. He tugged and pulled them until they were pulled off and tossed aside. Sitting back on his heels, Sasuke took in the view of Naruto's naked body. His hands ran down the other's body, etching every curve into his mind. "You are beautiful," he whispered as he began stripping himself of his clothes. In his full naked glory, Sasuke leaned back down, aligning their body so that both their erection rubbed against each other. Sasuke groaned at the same time Naruto moaned. He moved his hips, rotating in a circular motion, grinding their cocks together. Sighing contently, he began moving faster, feeling the wet slickness as their pre-cum mixed together. He stole another kiss as he continued to rotate his hips.

Naruto was the first to pull back from their kiss. Sasuke groaned in frustration. He needed to taste Naruto, but Naruto stopped him.

"Please…please Sasuke, I need you inside me," Naruto begged as he reached over to the bedside and grabbed a jar from the dresser.

Sasuke took the small jar from Naruto and looked at it. He had never slept with a man before, so he didn't really understand. He looked confusedly down at Naruto, tilting his head to the side. Naruto smiled at him, reaching up with both hands and cupped his face.

"I will teach you. Cover here of your fingers with that oil," Naruto said.

Doing as he was told, Sasuke opened the jar and smothered the oil on three of his fingers. Putting the jar to the side, he leaned back onto the heels of his feet as Naruto turned around to lie on his stomach. Sasuke's stomach clenched at the sight of Naruto raising his hips so that his ass was sticking up in the air. It was an arousing sight and he could feel his erect cock become harder.

"Now put one finger inside me. You want to stretch me, so gradually add the other two fingers one by one," Naruto guided.

"Will it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"A little at first, but I'll feel better."

Hesitantly, Sasuke leaned over Naruto. He pressed the cheeks of Naruto's ass apart, finding his puckered hold. It was pink and throbbing, twitching with every second. Sasuke gulping slowly as he pushed one finger inside the hole. It was a hard penetration, but eventually his index finger went in. He was surprised by how hot it was inside Naruto. Moving his finger, he watched Naruto's pained expression. He wanted to take out his finger to relieve Naruto, but Naruto clenched hard on finger, preventing him from doing it.

"Just keep moving," Naruto said hoarsely.

Sasuke moved his finger in and out, gradually adding a second finger. He stretched Naruto's hole in a scissoring motion and then added the finger. He heard Naruto hiss and stopped his fingers.

"No! Keep going," Naruto said, his voice strained, "Don't stop. Please!"

His mouth had gone dry, aroused by Naruto's pleas. He continued his motion until he happened to hit something which caused Naruto to arch and moan in pleasure. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he decided to hit that same spot. It was the same reaction, but this time Naruto was whimpering and repeating his name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke…please, I need you in me. Now," he said, "Rub the oil over your cock and then enter me slowly."

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and reached for the jar of oil again. He slathered his erect member, tossing the oil aside and not caring that it hit the floor and spilled. He lifted himself onto his knees and positioned himself over Naruto's entrance. He pushed his erection inside, groaning when the head passed through. Sasuke shuddered and then pushed forward some more until he was buried to the hilt. Leaning over Naruto's back, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's abdomen, shaking from the pure pleasure of being enveloped in his heat. "You're so tight…and hot," he whispered, his eyes clenching tightly.

"Move," Naruto said.

Moving his hips, Sasuke pulled out until the tip of his cock was barely out and then plunged back in. Naruto moaned pushing his hips back to meet him. They set a fast rhythm, then slowed, and then fast again. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hips, pulling him to meet him as if he could bury his cock deeper. He grunted with every thrust, making sure that he aimed for that sweet spot that had Naruto writhing in ecstasy. He ran his fingers down Naruto's spine, groaning as he felt Naruto's muscle tighten around his cock.

"Ahh…mm, Sasuke! I…I can't hold…nnn-ahhh!" Naruto moaned as he arched his back, thrusting his hips back to meet Sasuke one last time before spilling his semen.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke gave one hard thrust, finding himself cumming inside Naruto. He continued to thrust until the last of his seed stopped spurting. Groaning, he fell forward onto Naruto's back. Panting heavily, he used his last strength to pull out of Naruto and roll onto his side with eyes closed. He felt Naruto moved beside him and opened his eyes. Naruto's blue eyes were on him, dancing with amazement.

"That was incredible," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer so they were cuddling, "Will we…do this again?"

"If you want to, we can. We can meet here every Saturday night."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and nodded his head. He placed a kiss on the other's forehead before letting the exhaustion take over. He fell into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of a life where he and Naruto constantly slept together in bed after making love to each other.

As they had agreed upon, the Sasuke and Naruto met up with each other every Saturday night at the Molly house on Sixteenth Street. It was late December of 1726 when Sasuke was lying in the bed naked with Naruto sprawled naked on top of him. They had just finished their third round of sex when Naruto crawled on top of him and traced small circles on his chest. Chuckling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist an. "Are you tired?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "We shall make love till the sun rises."

Sasuke smiled, running his hands up and down Naruto's back. It felt so familiar, but he didn't know why. Closing his eyes, he sighed in content. If only his life could be like forever…if only time would stop for them like this.

"I had a strange dream last night," Naruto said.

"What was it?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still closed in content.

"I had a dream about us being together in a past life. You were my master and I was your concubine. We slept till late in the day where the sun was high in the sky without a care. He tumbled in bed, teased and played with each other until nightfall. He ate and drank merrily without a worry…I wish…I wish we could live like that…not having to worry about what others will think if we do not happen to appear during the day time. Maybe we should just forget about going to church tomorrow."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto. He had the same dream. Opening his eyes, he tilted Naruto's head up and looked him in the eyes. He wished that society was different in many ways, but wishing was merely a wish. He pulled Naruto up into a kiss. Pulling away, he brushed Naruto's red lips with his thumb. "I had the same dream," he said, "But a dream is a dream, my sweet Naru." He brushed his lips against Naruto's temple. "Let's take what we have. You are very dear to me and I do not wish to lose you. If I do…I do not know what I will do. I may just go insane."

Naruto smiled sadly at him before turning his head and resting it on his chest. They lay on the bed for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. Sasuke ran his fingers down Narto's spine, squeezing his butt when he reached it. He felt Naruto smile against his skin before pushing himself up.

"Another round already?" Naruto asked playfully.

"You said until dawn…so, until dawn we shall," Sasuke said with a smirk, pulling Naruto down for kiss.

* * *

"I'll leave first then," Sasuke said as he adjusted his tie. He turned to face Naruto who was still lounging on the bed. Smiling, he walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheeks. "I'll see you again then." He turned around and left the room, waving goodbye to Naruto before closing the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs, waving a farewell to the owner of the Molly house, who had actually grown to like, before leaving the house altogether.

He returned home where Ino was patiently waiting for him. She smiled at him, but that was all before she turned away to enter her study room. Sasuke sighed, feeling guilty for being unable to give her a child. He couldn't give her his love and he couldn't give her a child. Ino deserved better, but in their world there was no such thing as being able to be with the one they love. That day, he buried himself in work.

The next day, he Sasuke woke up in his study. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep on the desk. Standing up, he stretched his arms and back. He walked around the desk, organizing papers as he walked. He was almost done when a loud knock stopped him. He called for the person to enter. Turning around he saw Ino looking at him frantically. "What's the matter Ino?" he asked.

"It's…that is…you have to see this!" she said as she rushed forward and handed him the newspaper.

Taking the papers from Ino, he read the page she had opened to. He scanned the page until his gaze fell on Naruto's name. He stopped reading, a cold air wrapping around him. He took a deep breath and continued reading. "Mid-afternoon on December ninth, seventeen-twenty-six, Naruto Uzumaki, along with three other men were found in a Molly house, sodomizing. They have been schedule for a hanging today at noon," Sasuke read out loud. The papers slipped from his hands, his breath choked. He searched Ino's eyes as if hoping that it was all a lie, but she shook her head, looking at him with lost hope. It was true…Naruto was going to be hanged.

Sasuke checked the time, finding that he still had time to reach the public square. He rushed passed Ino, hearing her yell out his name. He didn't stop. He kept running, calling for a carriage as he ran out to the streets. He ordered the coachman to get to the public square as fast as possible. Once there, he paid the coachman a large amount of money before rushing off to the public square. It was already crowded. He had to fight his way through to the first row. Wresting his way through, he finally made it, nearly tripping as he entered a clearing. Looking up, his eyes widen as he saw Naruto with a noose around his neck. "Naruto!" he yelled. His voice was covered by the sounds of the shouting crowds, but their eyes met anyway. Naruto stared at him and smiled sadly at him. Sasuke shook his head, not wanting this to happen. He tried to step forward, but a guard pushed him back. He looked helplessly at Naruto, their eyes never leaving each other, even when the guards called for the boards to be dropped. Sasuke watched till the end, watching Naruto's body go limp as his last life was pulled from him. Sasuke stepped back, choking back a sob. It could not be true. He did not want to believe that he just lost Naruto, but the sight of his lover dangling from the noose was proof enough. Sasuke bit back a scream, pushing pass people as he ran back. He returned home, late in the night. Ino was nowhere in sight and all the maids and servant seemed to be gone. He walked up the stairs and entered his study room. He locked the door and walked to the desk calmly. Opening the left upper drawer, he took out his pistol and stared at it. He loaded the gun, raised it and pointed it to his temple. He heard a knock on his door, but he didn't bother to answer.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice called out, but was muffled by the door.

He heard her trying to turn the doorknob, but when the door didn't open, the knock became more frantic. Sasuke turned around, faced the window of his study room and stared out into the dark night. The doorknob rattled harder as Ino tried to open it.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare do anything stupid! Sasuke, open the door. Please!" she begged before calling out to a servant, "Sebastian! Sebastian, get the master key from my room! Hurry! Sasuke might do something rash!"

Sasuke could hear hurried footsteps behind the door. Again, Ino called out to him, but his voice died in his throat. He closed his eyes, the pistol still raised to his temple. He could still see Naruto's limp body dangling behind his eyelids. He choked back a sob and opened his eyes. He could not bear to live anymore. He pulled the trigger just as the door to his study room opened. A loud explosion echoed in the room and for one brief moment, there was silence, followed by a thud. Sasuke stared at the walls, feeling a short pain and then nothing.

* * *

**3 Lives: The Third Act**

He met his blond hair, blue eyed angel during freshman year of high school. It took just one brief accidental kiss for him to fall in love with the blonde and many years of being friends to finally confess his love. During their senior year at graduation, he confessed and found that his blond friend had felt the same. For seven years, they were together. It was just two years when they ended up moving in together. Life was going perfectly for him until that call came. He was lying in bed, holding his lover close to him when his phone rang. Reaching to the side, he picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?" he said.

"Sasuke, it's me your father," the other voice on the line replied.

"Father?" Sasuke sat up quickly with worry. His father never called unless it was something urgent. His lover seemed to have noticed his panic and quickly wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke looked down at his blond lover and smile at him. "What's wrong?" he asked into the phone.

"I need you to come here right now."

"Uh, okay?"

His father hung up before he could ask anymore question. Staring at his phone with an arched brow, he flipped it close and set it down on the end table. He wrapped his arms around his lover, smiling as he kissed him. "I have to go. My father wants me to meet him. Will you be okay here alone, Naruto?" he asked.

"Of course," Naruto said, "I'm not some baby."

Sasuke smirked. "Really? Well you sure love sucking my cock like you are."

Naruto scowled and threw a punch at him, but he easily dodged with laughing.

"You're such a fucking pervert!" Naruto said as he scooted away, pouting.

Sasuke laughed and reached over, pulling him into a hug, "But you love this pervert."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him and pushed him away. He waved his hand as if dismissing Sasuke. Chuckling, Sasuke got up to get ready. After dressing himself, he left the apartment he shared with Naruto and got into his car. He drove back to his parent's house, which was really a mansion. His family owned some businesses, so he could say he was pretty much a rich-kid. He was pretty spoiled too, acting all arrogant and everything. It wasn't until he had met Naruto in high school did he tone down his arrogance. Naruto was a middle-class citizen who had entered the esteemed Konohana high school through a scholarship. He was someone that Sasuke would have ignored right away, but the moment he saw Naruto, he felt himself being drawn to the blond. It was as though he had met Naruto before and he couldn't help, but want to become closer. Sasuke smiled, remembering those moments when they argued and fought and when they finally put aside their differences, only to find out that they loved each other. It was almost as though they were fated to be together.

He was so busy thinking of their past that he hadn't even realized he had made it to his parents' home. He nearly drove pass it. He swerved slightly and turned into the pathway leading to the mansion. He came up to the gate where a butler was waiting for him. The gate opened and he drove in. He parked his car and then got out. He noticed another car, but it was unfamiliar to him. Frowning, he made his way up the short steps and entered the mansion. He was led to his father's study room by a maid. He stopped by the entrance, staring at the pink hair girl was sitting on one of the chairs. His gaze slowly drag to the right and fell on his father who sitting behind the desk. His father motioned for him to sit in the other seat. Sasuke frowned, but sat down anyway. He looked at the girl warily before turning his gaze back to father.

"I'm glad you made it Sasuke," his father said with a smile.

"Get to the point already," Sasuke grumbled.

"As impatient as always…fine then. Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno. Her father works alongside with me. We have decided that the both of you should get engage."

Sasuke stared at his father in disbelief. Anger seethed through him at a decision he had no say in. Slamming his hands down on the desk, he stood. "I already have a lover father!" he yelled.

"Oh, you mean Naruto Uzumaki? That no name boy who is merely a middle-class citizen. He's probably after your money."

"No he isn't! He works so hard just to support himself. He didn't even accept my money when I told him I would pay for his bills! Father, I will not marry a woman who I don't even know. Besides, I love Naruto."

"Stop talking nonsense, boy. Your play time with Uzumaki is over. You need to settle down. Your mother wants grandchildren from you too. We've let you had you fun. Now it's time for you to stop."

"It's not just for fun!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will do as I say or I will make Uzumaki's family live the hardest they have ever lived. I will make sure his father and mother will be fired and no longer get a job."

"You would go that far just to split us?!"

"He is a man and so are you! Nothing good will ever come out of that. Now enough of this nonsense! You will settle down like an obedient son."

Scowling, Sasuke sat back down. He was glaring daggers at his father, but his father was ignoring him. Eventually, his father left to attend other business, leaving him to "get to know" Sakura. Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he grinded his teeth together. He didn't even care for Sakura Haruno, whoever she was. He growled again, wanting to leave and return to Naruto. He scoffed and decided that it was pointless. He stood up, gave one brief look at Sakura who was sitting and staring blankly as him, and turned on his heels. He left the mansion, not even caring about what his father would say. He just wanted to go home and be with Naruto.

Arriving back at the apartment complex, he entered their apartment room and saw Naruto's shoes still at the front. He frowned, wondering why Naruto was still here when he should be at work. He turned the corner and found Naruto sitting by the coffee table with his cell phone in front of him. Worry washed quickly over him as he briskly walked over to Naruto and sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked.

"I…I just got fired," he said quietly, turning to look at Sasuke, "I don't even know why."

Sasuke clenched his hands into a fist. He closed his eyes, anger rising as he thought about what his father had just done. He cursed his father mentally, pulling Naruto into a hug. Even if his father was resorting to dirty tricks, he wasn't going to back down. He was going to stand up and fight for his love for Naruto.

* * *

The next couple of days, there were more bad news. Naruto's father was fired from his job and so was his mother. Naruto was stressing over his parents and the fact that he couldn't find a job. Sasuke had tried to offer Naruto money, but Naruto protested and in the end, they got into an argument. At the moment, Naruto was giving him the silent treatment. Sasuke bit his fingernail, still pissed at his father. Ultimately, he was forced to either accept the marriage or watch as Naruto's family fell apart. He growled, kicking his foot on the wall which earned a glare from Naruto. He shrugged, grabbing his jacket. Naruto was watching him as he slipped his jacket on and went toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, panic flowing through his voice.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the tremble. He turned and smiled at Naruto. "I just need to cool my head. I'll be back later." He opened the door and left. He got into his car and drove back to his parents' home. He found his father in his study room like usual. He slammed the door to get his father's attention. His father looked up at him with an arched brow.

"What do you want?" his father asked nonchalantly.

"You know why I'm here," Sasuke growled, "Stop fucking getting Naruto and his parents involved. They're fucking innocent."

"If you would just give up on him, then maybe I will."

Scowling, Sasuke bit his bottom lips. He eyes his eyes, hating himself for doing what he was going to do. "Fine…I'll marry Sakura Haruno…just…just stop harassing Naruto and his family."

"Good decision," his father said.

Sasuke gulped, feeling a lump on his throat. He turned and walked out of the study room. He fought back a frustrated scream as he walked down the stairs. He was near the door when he noticed his older brother, Itachi, standing by the archway leading to the hallway. "Brother," he greeted with a nod.

"You're going to do as father says?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, looking away with disgust. "I have no choice. He fucking got Naruto and his parents fired."

"Can't you just give them money?"

"I would, but Naruto doesn't want me to. He's against the idea."

"…it's not right."

"No, it isn't…but I don't want Naruto to stress anymore."

"Don't you think that maybe Uzumaki would be happier as long as he had you?"

"…"

"You're making a mistake."

"What do you know?!" Sasuke glared at his brother. He was angry at his father, angry at the marriage, and angry at the world for bringing such a fate to him.

"Because I too made the same mistake," Itachi said, "I gave up my happiness to make father proud. I don't want you to walk down the same path."

Sasuke stared at his brother and then shook his head. It was too late. He had already given father his answer. He reached for the door, ignoring his brother's presence and walked out. He needed to leave Naruto before he could hurt him even more. Sasuke got in his car and drove back to the apartment. When he entered, he smelled the aroma of ramen. Sasuke smiled, a bit bitterly. Soon he would no longer walk into a house filled with the smell of ramen. He composed himself, and then walked into the kitchen where Naruto finished cooking the ramen. Smiling at the sight of Naruto in an apron, he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto turned his head and smiled sweetly at him.

"Didn't hear you come back," Naruto whispered.

"Ramen again?" Sasuke asked, "Can't you cook anything else?"

"Hey! Ramen is the best food out there! It's like…life! You should enjoy my cooking. You never know when something might happen and you'll never taste it again."

Sasuke caught his breath, closing his eyes as he listened to Naruto's words. They rang true in his ears. He tightened his grip on Naruto, burying his face into the crook of the blond's beck. He heard Naruto chuckle and saying something along the lines of him to stop. Sasuke opened his mouth, flicking his tongue to lick Naruto's neck. He heard the blond groan, arching his head back and tilting it to the side to give Sasuke more space. Smirking, Sasuke flicked his tongue again, running it along Naruto's neck and down to his shoulder where it bit, hard enough to leave a mark. Forgetting about the ramen, Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt. He flicked Naruto's pink nipple, smirking when he heard Naruto hiss.

"Sa-Sasuke…I'm still…cooking," he moaned.

"Dessert first, food later," Sasuke mumbled.

He thrust his hip forward, grinding his already hardening cock against Naruto's ass. He dry humped Naruto until he couldn't take it anymore. Hands fumbling, he managed to tug Naruto's jeans down and then his. He didn't care about preparing Naruto and thrust his cock forward. It easily slid into Naruto's entrance. Sasuke groaned, stopping for a second before he began thrusting. He pounded into Naruto roughly, touching him desperately, trying to engrave the memory of Naruto into his memory. He loved him so much that it hurt to even think about what was to come next. Grunting, he ejaculated inside Naruto at the same time that Naruto came. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, kissing the back of his head as he panted. He pulled out of Naruto, feeling empty all of sudden. He pulled his jeans up and zipped it before helping Naruto. Naruto was wobbly on his feet, but he still managed to stand even without Sasuke's help.

"That was…something different," Naruto said, a little confused, "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He swallowed, but his throat was dry. He sighed and walked over to the dining chair and sat down. He leaned back on it, letting one of his legs cross over the other. "We should break up," he said in the coldest voice he could give. He let his gaze travel up to Naruto's face and it broke his heart to see the pained expression on his lover's face.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Sasuke?" he asked shakily.

"Exactly what I mean, Uzumaki. I'm…bored of this."

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not lying." Sasuke stood up, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, I left this apartment earlier to cool my head and I thought…maybe it's time I end this charade. I mean, you were a great fuck, but I got better things to do. You know I've been seeing this girl named Sakura Haruno on the side for some years now and I think I want to get married. I can have a family…unlike being with you."

Sasuke turned and started heading for the door. He felt a pair of hands on his arms, grabbing him. He tried to shake it off, but froze when he felt the first droplets of something warm on his sleeves. Sasuke turned slowly. He looked down at Naruto who was sobbing quietly while holding onto his arm.

"I-is this about ou-our argument earlier? I'm sorry! I di-didn't mean any-anything. I mean, if you're really insistent on supporting me, I'll let you!" Naruto begged.

"What? So now you're after my money?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"No! I…I was never after your money! Sasuke…Sasuke, please tell me isn't true. You're not going to leave me are you? I…I lo-"

"There isn't such a thing as love between two guys Uzumaki. Now let go…you're fucking clinging as hell."

Sasuke pulled his arms away, turning as he freed it. He walked to the door and stopped as he wrapped his hands around the doorknob. He heard a thump, but didn't dare to look back as he opened the door and left the apartment. From behind the closed door, he could hear Naruto crying. Sucking his breath, Sasuke let out a shaky exhalation. He clenched his hands together, forcing himself not to cry, but a single tear fell from his eye. He bit back a sob and quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

The next few nights he spent at his parents's house was preparing him for the marriage between him and Sakura. He was in the middle of looking over the guest list when his cell phone vibrated, breaking him from his concentration. He picked up his phone and looked at the collar id, but he didn't recognize the number. He flipped his phone open to answer. "This is Sasuke Uchiha," he said curtly.

"You fucking retarded bastard!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

"Don't fucking act like you don't know, you fucker! Damn it Uchiha! So after you have your fucking fun with him, you just up and leave him! I always knew you were an asshole, but not this much of an asshole!"

Sasuke glared even though he couldn't see the man. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you."

"So you even forget his friends?! Fucking asshole. You don't fucking deserve Naruto. Shit, he fucking loved you even when the rest of us were against the idea. We fucking told him he would have no future with you, but he insisted that you were the only one…like he fucking met you before and that you two needed to be together. And now…and now he's-"

The man's voice broke. Sasuke tightened his grip on the phone. Something had happened to Naruto and he didn't know. Panic rushed through him as he stood up from his chair. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Don't fucking start acting like you care!"

"Shit! Just fucking tell me what happened!"

"He fucking overdosed on sleeping pills! I found him in his apartment after he didn't come and meet up with me like we usually do for Saturday nights!"

"Saturday nights…then you're Kiba."

"Duh! Man, I don't even know why I called you. It's not like you care."

"Wait! Naruto…he's…he's not de-dead, is he?"

"No! I got there in time before the pills too effect. He's in the hospital, but there's a chance he might fall into a coma."

The words froze him. Sasuke gulped and breathed slowly. He was about to ask which hospital, but the line went dead. Blinking, he pulled the phone back and stared at it. He tried to call back, but the phone line went to message. Cursing, he threw his phone. It smashed against the wall and broke. Running his hand through his hair, he quickly called multiple hospitals until he found the one Naruto was currently in. He grabbed his jacket and left the house.

He drove the hospital, not even caring that he was driving beyond the speed limit. He nearly got into an accident, but avoided it just in time. He parked his car and got out. Once inside the hospital, he quickly found Naruto's room and entered it. Naruto was lying peacefully on the hospital bed, but his once golden skin was now pale. Sasuke swiftly walked to Naruto's side and grabbed his hand. He settled down on a chair, dropping his head down as he let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'm so fucking sorry. Naruto…Naruto…I love you. Please, please come back. I didn't use you. I lied. I lied…please…please." He remained with head bowed; whispering loving words to Naruto, hoping that they would reach him. Two hours had passed when Sasuke felt Naruto's hand twitch. Eyes widening, Sasuke leaned forward, his hands caressing his lover's cheeks. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up. It's me, Sasuke," he whispered. He could feel Naruto stirring and then his eyes fluttered open. Sasuke looked into those blue eyes that he loved so much and made a cry of relief. He hugged Naruto tightly, crying into the brook of his neck.

"Sa…suke?" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"Yes…it's me," Sasuke replied as he leaned back.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Kiba told me that you overdosed on sleeping pills. I was…so fucking worried. Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to sleep…even if it meant that I was going to sleep eternally."

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean anything I said. I still love you…but…but we can't be together."

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed and resolved to tell Naruto the reason why he left him. He told him about his father's plan for him to be married, told him that he never cheated on Naruto, and told him that he still loved deeply. Silence ensued in a great length after Sasuke told Naruto the truth. He tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"I see," Naruto replied finally, "then I guess you have to leave me after all."

"No…no, I don't have to. We can work this out," Sasuke said desperately.

"No, I don't want to be the lover on the side. Sasuke…just do what your father tells you, but before you get married…stay with me. Stay with me until the very day of your wedding and love me like you always did."

"I do love you and I'll always love you."

"I know…"

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly. He ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, whispering his love as Naruto fell back asleep.

* * *

The following days after Naruto's discharge, Sasuke went back to live with Naruto. He made a deal with his father, telling him that he would leave Naruto the day of his wedding. As he returned to live with Naruto, they returned to their old ways, living together as though nothing happened. Every night they made sweet love as though it was the last.

When the day had finally came for them to separate, Sasuke held on Naruto tightly in bed. It was still a few hours before dawn. Naruto lay beside him, curled up next to him. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's blond hair repeatedly.

"Have you ever felt…that we knew each other before this life?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I always felt like that. It was like I knew your body…every inch of it and your eyes…they always made me feel like I've known you."

Naruto didn't reply and they continued to lie in bed, letting sleep devour them. When Sasuke woke up, he found the bedside empty. He sat up and quickly got out of bed. He searched the house, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. He returned to the room and opened the drawers only to find them empty. Sasuke sank to the floor. Naruto had left him. He wouldn't be able to say his goodbye. Sniffling, he got back on his feet and dressed himself. After leaving the apartment, he tried to call Kiba to ask where Naruto went, but Kiba told him that Naruto never came to his house. It dawned on Sasuke that Naruto hadn't just left him, but everyone else as well. He disappeared like he never existed. Deciding to walk instead, Sasuke hung up his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket. As he walked down the street, an old lady in a tattered hooded cape called out to him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and arched a brow at her. He looked around, but no one else was around. Shrugging, he walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

She raised three fingers at him and said, "Three lives."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused by her words.

"Three lives…you were given three lives to find your soul mate. The first two ended in disaster and you two were never able to be together until the end…this is your third life. It is your last chance to be with the one who is bound to you by the red string of fate. You must go to the beginning…you must return to where everything started and there you will find him again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember, this is your last chance…the beginning of everything…where your love began."

"What?"

The old lady suddenly turned her head up and she blinked at him. He frowned at her, but she was staring at him blankly. Brushing it off, he turned and walked away, not understanding what that was all about. Frustrated, he quickly walked to the wedding location where he was quickly suited up. He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling dread well up inside him. There was a knock on his door and he turned to see Sakura walk in with her bridal dress on. He stared at her with a raised brow. "Isn't it bad karma for you and me to meet before the wedding?" he asked.

"I don't really care about that," Sakura said with a shrug, "I came here to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"I don't care for you and I don't care for you father's business as well as my father's. I don't love you and I know you don't love me. This is a marriage of convenience, one that I against, but unfortunately, I am a woman who must do as told. But the times are different. We aren't living in the old age anymore. I don't wish to marry you and I'm not going to. I'm warning you ahead of time…I'm not going to stand at the altar. I have someone else that I love and I'm going to elope with him."

Sasuke gaped at her and then shook his head. He shrugged and walked passed her. He went through a number of hallways before he found the chapel. He walked up and waited at the altar. When the piano began, a little girl came out, throwing flowers on the floor. When she made it to the altar, she turned and sat down at the front. Following her were the brides maids who made it to the altar and lined up. Finally it was the brides turn, but as the music played, she never appeared. Sasuke stared at the doorway and just as she had told him, she never appeared. Voices broke out until a man ran through the doorway and announced that the bride had run away with a man with a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows. Sasuke's lips twitched and then he was laughing. People were staring at him in shock, but he didn't care. Sakura had done what he had wanted to do and now…he was going to do the same. He stepped down from the altar, untying his bow and tossing to the floor. His father was halfway to him when he turned and faced his father. "Didn't you hear father? The bride has gone and eloped with another man. I am free to do as I wish. I'm going to go find Naruto and I'm going to live with him because I love him," he said. He turned on his heels and briskly left the chapel. He didn't know where Naruto had gone off to, but he was determined to find him. Suddenly, the old woman's words came back to him. _Back to the beginning where everything started…where my love first began…_Sasuke quickly hailed a taxi down. He got back to the apartment and ran up the stairs. As soon as he entered apartment, he went straight for his laptop. He opened up the internet search and typed in airlines heading for Rome. He didn't understand why Rome was the first place he thought of, but he just knew that was where he would find Naruto. He booked a plane ticket heading out in the evening. He packed his bag and headed out. He was nearly to his car when he saw Itachi standing by it. He slowed and stopped in front of his brother.

"You made the right choice," Itachi said.

"Nah…if it wasn't for Sakura, I don't think I would be doing what I'm doing right now," sasuke said.

Itachi smiled which was rare. Sasuke returned it with his own smile.

"I'll take you to the airport," Itachi said.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied.

They got into Sasuke's car and Itachi drove him. As he sat in the passenger seat, watching the scenery pass, he thought about Naruto. He wasn't sure how he was going to Naruto, but he was going to find him somehow, even if it took a life time.

* * *

He had spent months in Rome looking for Naruto. He was on his last end of patience when he stopped by a café to grab something to drink. He was glad that they spoke English since he didn't speak Italian. Sasuke sighed while sitting down on a chair. While he waited for his drink, he spotted someone with blond hair. Sasuke's eyes squinted as he tried to take a closer look. The person turned and Sasuke knew immediately that he had finally found Naruto. Those blue eyes were so distinctive to him. He stood up abruptly, surprising the customers around him. Forgetting about his drink, he made his way over to Naruto who was walking away. He was just a few feet away when he burst into a run. Grabbing Naruto by the arm, he whirled the blond around. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise when their gaze connected.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"It is you," said Sasuke with relief. He pulled Naruto into a hug even as the people around him stared. He kissed him passionately even as Naruto protested.

"Wait! Stop!" Naruto said as he finally pushed them apart, "How did you find me?!"

"I don't know…an old lady told me to search where my love began and somehow…I just thought of Rome."

"…why are you here?"

"To find you."

"But you're…married."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. During the wedding, Sakura ran off with another man. She eloped with the man she loved…and it was thanks to her that I was brought to my senses. I should have fought harder for our love. So I thought…if she could it, hell, why couldn't I? Naruto…I want to be with you. You're the only one I want to be with. I love you…"

Naruto smiled, nodding his head, "Sasuke…god, Sasuke, I fucking missed you!"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto into a hug. He wasn't ever going to let his blond hair lover go again. This time, they would be together till the very end, until they were old and couldn't walk anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's the end! Whew, that was long! 26 pages, sheesh, I have never written that long before. Maybe I should have cut it into chapters, haha. But, it's done…I don't know if I want to rewrite this into chapters…but yeah. It was a little cheesy and dramatic and lots of OOC, lol, but hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
